


『图书馆』

by Rachel_Q



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Q/pseuds/Rachel_Q





	『图书馆』

少年loki一直是我很喜欢的设定，那时候的loki是真的又乖又可爱（当然loki任何时候任何样子我都爱他）当时的loki大概是真的纯洁如白纸了【狗头】太可爱了  
因为是临时赶出来的，所以可能有一些问题。反正ooc属于我，他们拥有爱情美好就对了。

黄昏，夕阳斜斜的透过窗户，在地面留下一片阴影，一个人影在阴影中若隐若现。纤细的手指划过一本本的书脊，身影穿梭在一排排的书架间。图书馆中，科技与魔法分区的这个角落似乎终于迎来它开业以来的第一位客人。  
"各位客人，我们图书馆即将闭馆了，请您尽快离开。"图书馆内的广播响起，客人们陆陆续续的离开了。  
闭馆之后是日常的清理工作，随着最后一个工作人员的离开，图书馆内陷入了一片寂静，除了那个曾经无人问津的小角落。  
"唔，先，先起来，这本书硌到我腰了。"黑发的少年推动着伏在身上的人，企图把他从自己身上拉下来。  
"loki，你好香，"Thor像大狗一样把脸埋在loki的颈窝，来回蹭了两下，才恋恋不舍的起身。  
loki校服上的纽扣已经被全部解开，制服皱巴巴的敞开着，领带早就被扔在了一边，耷拉着挂在图书馆的椅子上。  
loki反手去摸硌到自己的那本书，"科技与魔法多维论，终于找到了。"说着，准备翻开看看。  
对面thor的脸色立马变的奇怪起来，"bro，你确定要在这个时候看吗。"thor特意强调了了，这时候，并且意有所指的用自己硬的发疼的下体蹭了蹭弟弟。  
不等弟弟回答，随手丢开了那本破书，重新压上loki。

thor强迫性的把loki的右脚抬高，让他踏在前面的书架上，好方便自己的性器在他的体内进出。  
在之前的一番折腾中，loki的衣服已经被扯得只能说是勉强挂在了身上，而裤子，已经被踢到了不知道哪个书柜边角里，至于他那一条可爱的白色内裤，正挂在他的右脚腕上，随时可能离开。  
和loki比起来，thor身上就整齐多了，上身的西装一丝不苟的，连领带都完整的待在脖子上，只是小腹处的衬衫有些可疑的水渍，下身的西裤拉链敞开着，里面的性器被掏出来正在他最亲爱的弟弟体内进出着。

“混…混蛋哥哥。”

loki的腰身被身后的人紧紧掐着，因为是头一次在图书馆这样的公共场合做爱，loki变得有些紧张，加上身后的人不断刺激着自己的敏感点，穴内不断绞紧。  
"嘶，宝贝放松点。"，身后，thor轻轻舔着他的耳垂，放缓着身下的动作。  
"唔，啊，你，快点。"loki的绿眼睛雾蒙蒙loki的腰身被身后的人紧紧掐着，因为是头一次在图书馆这样的公共场合做爱，loki变得有些紧张，加上身后的人不断刺激着自己的敏感点，穴内不断绞紧。  
"嘶，宝贝放松点。"，身后，thor轻轻舔着他的耳垂，放缓着身下的动作。  
"唔，啊，你，快点。"loki的绿眼睛雾蒙蒙的看向thor。  
thor脑海里那根名为理智的神经终于还是不堪重负的绷断了。

要问loki，最后悔的是什么，大概就是不应该答应和哥哥一起去图书馆；不应该在自己找书的时候回头；不应该在不小心吻上哥哥的时候停顿了一下；不应该放任哥哥一直吻下去。  
天知道他今天来图书馆，真的只是为了期末的作业，学校里关于科技与魔法的资料少的可怜，不得已才在放学以后，让哥哥送自己到市里的图书馆找资料。  
结果那个满脑子只有黄色废料的家伙 该死。这本书只能下次再来借了。  
最终，两人是从后面仓库的小窗离开的，不得不提一下，loki的校服又报废了一件，天知道回家以后要怎么和妈妈解释。  
"你又弄坏了一件我的衣服，这次我一定要和妈妈告状。"回到车上，loki咬牙切齿的看着thor。  
"怎么告状，"thor轻笑着，专心开着车，嘴上回应着弟弟，"告诉妈妈，哥哥把我干的太爽了，一下没注意就把衣服撕了。"  
"你闭嘴！！！！！"loki耳根红的滴血，决定不去看自己这个变态的哥哥。


End file.
